


Mad About You

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Ours [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's Day is even better when you never thought you'd be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

> Had to add to this series on Father's Day.
> 
> Title taken from "The More I See You" by Michael Bublé.

On Sunday, Matt was awoken without warning by Jackie leaping up onto his bed beside him before crawling onto him to sit on his chest. She pat at his face and leaned in close enough that Matt could feel her breath on his face.

“Daddy,” Jackie whispered loudly. Matt blinked at her, then reached up to find her face. He ran his hands through her hair.

“Jackie,” Matt whispered back, and Jackie laughed. He tossed her onto the bed beside him and sat up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Foggy assured him from the doorway. Matt raised his head in Foggy’s direction as Foggy got closer and deposited Paige on his lap. “She’s just excited.”

“Oh, really?” Matt asked. He let Paige smack at his face eagerly. “What are you excited for?”

Jackie inhaled deeply. “Daddy braided Paige’s hair and we made breakfast and I have a card for you!”

“Oh, that is very exciting,” Matt agreed. Jackie tucked herself into his side, grabbing at his hand. “And why do you have a card for me?”

“Because it’s Father’s Day, Matty,” Foggy reminded him. Jackie scrambled off the bed, tugging at Matt’s hand.

“You didn’t _forget,_ right?” Jackie asked, and Matt wished he could see her, because he could almost guarantee she looked exactly like Foggy.

“Of course not,” Matt assured her. He hoisted Paige up onto his hip and let Jackie drag him to his feet.

“Why don’t we let Daddy put some clothes on?” Foggy suggested, and Paige was suddenly lifted away from Matt’s grip. Jackie released Matt’s hand.

“Wear something nice,” Jackie instructed, and Matt heard her heartbeat leave the room.

“At least put on pants,” Foggy suggested. “Karen’s here.”

“Gotcha,” Matt answered, feeling for the sweatpants he had thrown over the chair the night before. Foggy leaned in and kissed him slowly. Matt reached up to thread his fingers through Foggy’s hair, and Foggy pulled back.

“I’m still holding Paige,” Foggy reminded him quietly. Matt laughed and felt his way to Paige, kissing her forehead.

“I’ll be right out,” Matt promised, and Foggy and Paige’s heartbeats left the room, as well. Matt tugged on his sweatpants and felt around for his socks and his hoodie. He slid his arms into the hoodie and zipped it up, and went to join the breakfast table, hopping a bit to pull his socks on properly.

“Daddy!” Jackie exclaimed, giving only a moment of warning before she collided with his legs. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in the direction of the smell of eggs and coffee.

“I didn’t touch anything, Jackie made it all herself, including using the stove while I left her completely unsupervised,” Foggy insisted, a smile in his voice. He absent-mindedly took Matt’s hand and pulled it to the back of his chair. Matt took a seat, letting Jackie scramble into his lap.

“You should have woken me up, Foggy,” Matt commented, as Jackie shoved a piece of scrambled egg in his face. “You’re their dad, too.”

“If you really want to give me a gift, you won’t make me breakfast,” Foggy laughed. Matt flung a bit of eggs in his direction.

“Does this happen every morning here?” Karen asked, and Paige clapped her hands at the sound of her voice.

“No, of course not,” Foggy answered, scandalized. “Usually it’s much worse. This is _Father’s Day._ We are _respectful._ ”

“Also, we usually have cereal and someone can’t keep all their milk in the bowl,” Matt added, and Foggy snorted.

“It’s Matt,” Foggy joked, and Matt chucked an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table at him. From the sound of it, it sounded like he hit Foggy right in the forehead. “Damn it, Matt!”

“Damn it!” Jackie repeated joyfully. Matt heard Foggy’s forehead hit the kitchen table.

“Jackie, why don’t you go get your card for Daddy?” Foggy suggested, his voice muffled by the tabletop. Matt tried hard not to laugh and immediately failed as Jackie jumped off of his lap and scrambled for her backpack.

“I made it all by myself,” Jackie told him proudly, climbing back into his lap, pressing the card into his hands. “The front has a picture of you and me and Daddy and Paige. I drew it myself.”

“It looks beautiful,” Matt assured her, and Jackie laughed.

“You can’t see it, Daddy, don’t be silly,” Jackie scolded. She opened the card in his hands for him. “It says that I love you and you’re the best and Happy Father’s Day. It’s from me and Paige. And we put our handprints in it, see?” Jackie pulled his hand over a couple of splotches raised with an overabundance of paint.

“I love it, Jackie, thank you,” Matt said, and Jackie stood up on his thighs to kiss his cheek.

“Happy Father’s Day!” she exclaimed before leaping off his lap to the floor and sliding across the room in her socks to her backpack again. Matt heard her rummage through it before she came running back. Matt suddenly had a lapful of Paige as Jackie insisted she get to sit in Foggy’s lap.

“I made you a card, too, Daddy,” Jackie told him. “It’s from me and Paige, too.”

“I love it, baby,” Foggy said, and Matt heard Jackie laughing. “Even better than last year’s.”

“You said that _last year._ ”

“I can’t help it if you get better at making cards every time,” Foggy insisted over the drag of silverware on a plate. “Now, open up, because you’ve got to eat something.”

“Happy Father’s Day!” Jackie exclaimed around a mouthful of what Matt assumed was eggs.

“Thank you very much,” Foggy said. “Open up.”

Matt smiled to himself, giving Paige a piece of his toast to chew on. She laughed and grabbed onto his hand with one of her smaller hands, and he ran his thumb over the back of it, feeling the dimples of her knuckles, the smooth skin under his. He could hear Foggy making increasingly ridiculous noises to get Jackie to open her mouth, Karen laughing all the while.

“Happy Father’s Day,” Matt said softly to Foggy, and he could hear the stutter in Foggy’s heartbeat, the quick catch in his breath, and he could swear he heard the smile on his face.

“Right back atcha,” Foggy replied, leaning over the table to kiss him briefly. Matt smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
